Humanos são loiros e vampiros são ruivos
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: ...Mel é doce, mas não é tão doce quanto você. O loiro trabalha numa floricultura. O ruivo, bem... Acredite ou não, é um meio-vampiro bilionário! A vida ? desses dois irão dar mil voltas quando os dentes de um cravar no pescoço do outro... Yaoi/lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Humanos são loiros e vampiros são ruivos...**

**... **_**Mel é doce, mas não é tão doce quanto você.**_

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu... Se fosse, Orpheu teria conhecido Alberich.**

**Descrição: O loiro trabalha numa floricultura. O ruivo, bem... Acredite ou não, é um meio-vampiro bilionário! A vida(?) desses dois irão dar mil voltas quando os dentes de um cravar no punho do outro... Yaoi.**

**ApresentaçãoxEncontro**

**Colocou o volumoso vaso, contendo formosas Violetas gigantes, exposto na vitrine da loja. Após isso se virou, indo pegar algumas ferramentas, para assim tratar de algumas rosas que tinham crescido rapidamente, para alegria do patrão, porque essas flores românticas estavam entre as mais cobiçadas na época. O jovem, porém habilidoso, loiro de apenas dezoito anos tinha se mostrado copetente até agora, coisa realmente rara de se ver nos dias de hoje. E ele também era um prodígio da música! Poderia estar se apresentando na rádio, num programa de TV, mas ao invés disso, preferiu trabalhar numa pequena e velha floricultura.**

**Os seus amigos nunca compreenderam essa escolha dele. Nem sua tia, que sonhava em ver o garoto ficar famoso e dar uma vida ainda mais luxuosa para a mesma. Eles não o entendiam. Apesar de amar ficar colado ao seu violão, nas horas vagas, seu amor para ver a vida se desenvolver era maior. Além disso, o chefe lhe pagava consideravelmente bem, para quem tinha começado em poucas semanas. Às vezes também atendia o balcão, para a alegria das garotas, que passavam ali somente para ver o loiro trabalhando. Algumas compravam sementes, aconselhadas pelo 'alvo', outras apenas olhavam a loja e espreitavam-no por alguns minutos.**

**Além disso, o rapaz sempre ouvia conselhos de sua tia. Ela não cansava de falar; toda vez que ele ia para a cozinha preparar algo, começava:**

**" Meu sobrinho, você já não pensou em ser ator? Sabe, com um pouco de esforço, você logo seria contratado e apareceria numa dessas novelas, isso num piscar de olhos! E quando os abrisse, estaria rico!**

**Sinceramente, não deseja se apresentar? Eu tenho um amigo que trabalha na rádio e eu posso pedir uma ajudinha a ele...**

**E então? Como vai o garanhão? Já conquistou alguma mocinha rica, ou só as pobres te olham? Não querido, não me leve a mal... Mas é que naquele 'beco' acho difícil alguma menina de boa família entrar. Ah, mas se alguma aparecer a trate muito bem! Quem sabe vocês acabem se casando e vamos morar numa daquelas mansões? Já pensou nisso?"**

**E essas eram as sábias palavras dela. Enquanto isso, picava, lavava, tirava a casca, ou seja, fazia o almoço ou a janta deles, isso sem errar no tempero ou deixar queimar a comida. Não sabia como realizar todas aquelas 'previsões'. Primeiro, não gostava muito de atuar. Segundo, ele só tocava para passar o tempo e não se considerava tão bom assim. E terceiro, era tímido e sempre tentava ao máximo trabalhar nos fundos do local, para não ser assediado pelas pretendentes. O que não dava muito certo.**

**Tendo terminado de eliminar as folhas defeituosas, recolocou as rosas na vitrine, molhando-as em seguida. Nesse exato momento, o sino de prata que ficava sobre a porta emitiu seu som, anunciando a chegada de um cliente. Olhou para o lado e se surpriendeu com tal figura...**

**Era um homem ruivo, devia estar na casa dos vinte ainda, que exibia cintilantes olhos verdes, quase esmeraldas. Sua pele era tão pálida que, comparado a sua, ganhava em termos de pureza. Ele tinha uma pele branca, que causava inveja a qualquer fantasma, mas o do outro... Ofuscava a vista de tão brilhante. Em contraste, usava um sobretudo preto e uma corrente prateada. Não usava uma única peça branca, até a camisa era negra. O mais novo recolheu seu regador e se foi para o fundo. Tinha trabalho a fazer, e não podia ficar admirando um consumidor. O adulto de rubros fios de cabelo se aproximou lentamente, e de forma felina, da balconista. Esta, ainda estava com os olhos pregados nele e com a boca aberta. **

**- Com licença senhorita... Eu gostaria de saber se rosas vermelhas e gladíolos brancos se encontram a venda.**

**- E-e-e-eu já irei conferir, senhor... Espere um instante. - Sentindo o ambiente quente, a humana de poucos anos mais velha que o loiro, foi atrás do mesmo.**

**- Orpheu! Orpheu! Venha aqui, rápido!**

**- Sim, Madelaine. O que foi?**

**- Tem gladíolos brancos e rosas vermelhas?**

**- Sim, eles já se desabrocharam...**

**- Ótimo, então, vai atender o cliente!**

**- Mas eu ainda não acabei de...**

**- Deixa que eu faço, mas vai logo! - E empurrando o mais jovem para a porta, se virou, indo fazer alguma coisa...**

**- Hum... Bem, bom dia senhor. Me informaram que gostaria de rosas vermelhas e gladíolos brancos. Temos ambos. - Orpheu se aproximou do balcão, encarando o ser muito interessante para outros, como se fosse uma pessoa normal. Aliás, isso era anormal, porque ao redor, muitos dos funcionários tinham parado de se moverem e estavam observando os dois.**

**- Ah, que ótimo! - Dando um leve sorriso, se debruçou sobre a madeira lisa e escura, entrelaçando seus dedos enluvados, se apoiando nos cotovelos. - Então, gostaria de pedir um buque. Entregue nesse endereço, às duas da tarde, sim? - Passou um cartão com o seu nome, endereço e telefone.**

**- Sim, senhor. - Mexeu no computador e tirou a nota fiscal, entregando para o comprador com outra sob a mesma. - Por favor, assine aqui, sim? E o preço é de vinte e um dólares, senhor.**

**- Mas que coincidência... - Deslizou a caneta no papel amarelado, entregando-a. - É a minha idade. - Terminando de dizer aquilo, entregou as notas ao atendente e se elevou, para a infelicidade de seus admiradores de última hora. O misterioso homem ficava muito sexy naquela posição...**

**Não eram somente as funcionarias que o olhavam. As fãs do músico também observavam o estranho de preto, quase babando, desmaiando, gritando, etc. Algumas não conseguiam pegar o celular direito, para tirar uma foto; ora deixavam o objeto cair, ou estava sem bateria. Mas todas pensavam na mesma coisa: Aqueles dois juntos formavam uma bela dupla... Orpheu, por sua simplicidade e serenidade, e o outro, por exercer uma atração fortíssima nas pessoas e o mistério exalado dele. No momento seguinte, duas moças se seguraram para não cairem no chão e uma funcionária deixou alguns saquinhos, com sementes, escaparem de sua mão. **

**- O senhor é bem jovem. - O loiro sorriu, enquanto calculava o troco. O pálido fez o mesmo gesto, mas não para retribuir o sorriso do loiro. Pensou consigo mesmo que isso era irônico... Alguém como ele, jovem...**

**- Me diga, quantos anos tem?**

**- Dezenove. Acabei de fazer ontem...**

**- Então, meus parabéns atrasados. - E, numa ação inesperada, ajeitou algumas mechas douradas dele, colocando-as mais para o lado, mais precisamente, atrás da orelha. - Devia cuidar mais da aparência...**

**- Ah... Obrigado, senhor. - Como se aquilo fosse muito normal, tirou um fio rosado da roupa cor de Ébano. **

**- Pode me chamar de Alberich, garoto. - Pegando o troco, se virou e deu um aceno com a mão. - Adeus Orpheu.**

**- Ah... Thau! - Ficou confuso. Assim como todos, acompanhou com seus olhos a figura. Como ele poderia saber seu nome, se não usava um cracha e nem dissera seu nome?**

**- Orpheuuu! Você conhece ele?**

**- Feuuu! Vocês são amigos? Me passa o número dele?**

**- E então? Deu tudo certo?**

**- Bolas! Perdi a melhor foto da minha vida! Será que ele volta aqui?**

**- Ele TEM que voltar! ELE TEM!**

**As vozes femininas invadiram o local. Se esquivando delas, deixou o posto, porque a balconista tinha reaparecido. Suspirou, indo falar com o office-boy chamado Seiya. O garoto era muito desastroso para cuidar de plantas, mas habilidoso para entregá-las intactas nas casas dos clientes. Encontrou-o na rua, acabando de voltar de mais uma entrega.**

**- Seiya! Tem um minuto?**

**- Sim Orpheu! Chega aí!**

**- Bem, você tem uma entrega para amanhã... Por acaso você conhece a Rua Luisiano?**

**- Claro, fica a caminho de minha casa!**

**- Ótimo. Tome, o cliente deu o cartão. - Depositou nas mãos mais morenas o papel, mas isso talvez tivesse sido um erro...**

**- Nossa!!! Não acredito!!! Ele! É ELE! Não, isso tem que ser uma pegadinha!**

**- Calma! O que foi?**

**- Orpheu, você por acaso sabe quem é Alberich XVIII Megrez? **

**- Claro. O cliente que eu atendi... - Notando o arregalar dos olhos castanhos, teve certeza que o tal homem era 'algo mais do que um simples cara'.**

**- Meu! Ele é o dono da mais tradicional empresa de eletrônicos do mundo! A melhor, a incrível... Megrez Company!!! - Sua emoção era tamanha que, quase caiu da moto.**

**- Cuidado Seiya!**

**- Tá, tô bem... Tô bem... Mas fala! Isso não é brincadeira, né?**

**- Não.**

**- Então, o que deu no cara para comprar aqui? Quer dizer... Ele poderia ir para uma dessas floriculturas mais frescurentas e talz, mas... Veio aqui. **

**- Hum... - Deixou o amigo sem resposta, enquanto viajava em pensamentos. A rua, onde se encontrava a morada dele, era paralela a sua. "Então, aquela mansão enorme e brilhante deve ser do Alberich", pensou. **

**- WOW! Estou super ansioso para fazer essa entrega! Mas bolas, é só amanhã! Estou super nervoso também! Vou conhecer o dono da Megrez Company! E... Ahhhh!**

**- Seiya! - Não houve tempo. O moreno pretendia sair de cima de sua moto, mas, ao fazer isso, tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu de mal jeito no asfalto. - Seiya, você está bem?**

**- C-claro! Eu estou... Bem sim. - Não era bom em mentir. Dava para perceber pelo tom de sua voz, e pela expressão do rosto. Orpheu o fez sentar e se ajoelhou, tocando algumas partes da perna do menor. - O'rpheu! Eu tô legal cara! Só foi um tombinhoooaaaahhhhh!**

**- Sei, sei... - Mal relou no tornozelo e o outro já gritava. Tirou o tênis com calma, assim com o a meia também e confirmou o que receiava. Seiya tinha torcido o tornozelo. - Droga!**

**- Ei cara, não foi nada... É só tacar água fria que passa!**

**- Seiya, você não pode entregar nada com esse machucado!**

**- Mas Orpheu...**

**- Mas nada! Vamos, se apoie em mim, vou te levar para o hostipal!**

**- E o trabalho?**

**- Irei falar com a Susy. Ela irá explicar tudo ao chefe. - Passou, impacientemente, o braço do outro ao redor de seu pescoço, o levou para a moto e ajudou-o a se sentar. Colocou o tênis e a meia dentro do local onde as flores ficavam e montou-a, girando a chave. Logo, estavam na estrada...**

**-------------------------**

**- ... E foi isso o que aconteceu, Susy. Por favor, poderia explicar tudo ao chefe? Ah, muito obrigado. Até. - Desligou o celular do amigo. Ajeitou o capacete que ele estava usando antes no colo e voltou sua atenção a ele.**

**- Então, como ia dizendo, Seiya precisa ficar em repousou pelo menos um mês...**

**- UM MÊS SHIRYU?! Não, não fala isso! Olha, não tem nenhuma cirurgia que eu possa fazer para eu ficar bom para ontem?!**

**- Não, Seiya. - O chinês de longos cabelos negros suspirou. - É em aproximadamente um mês... Isso se você não forçar.**

**- Um mês... um mês... Oh...! - Colocou as mãos no rosto e no cabelo, totalmente triste.**

**- Mas afinal, porque você está tão eufórico assim?**

**- Bem, eu posso explicar. - Se intrometeu Orpheu. - A floricultura recebeu um pedido de entrega em domicílio, que por acaso, foi um dono de uma empresa famosa que fez. E o Seiya gostaria muito de conhecê-lo, mas com esse acontecimento inesperado...**

**- Sim, entendo. - Shiryu sorriu para o amigo, colocando sua mão no ombro dele. - Não fique assim. Quem sabe ele fará outro pedido, quando você já estiver em condições de andar?**

**- Droga! Bolas! Tudo por causa de uma dorzinha, eu não posso ir... - E continuou a dizer coisas ainda mais bonitas, sussurando, claro.**

**- Agora, você me surpriendeu Orpheu...**

**- Hã? **

**- Não sabia que você andava de moto.**

**- Bem, às vezes eu uso a moto de meu tio, para ir comprar alguma coisa no supermercado.**

**- Entendo. Bem, agora quero saber como Seiya voltará para casa. - O lindo e jovem médico, com avental impecávelmente branco e óculos, olhou para o relógio.**

**- Eu vou levá-lo de moto. **

**- Aos seus cuidados, confio até minha vida. **

** Ambos riram, somente o moleque e paciênte ainda estava com a cara emburrada, resmungando sem parar. Seiya e ele logo estavam novamente nas ruas da cidade, andando naquela moto barata e resistente, de coloração azul, e então, depois de alguns minutos chegaram no apartamento do garoto. Depois de se certificar que o amigo estava são e salvo, no sofá da sala, é que o loiro foi embora a pé. Passando ao lado de uma loja de eletrônicos, olhou o horário. Hora de se recolher. Apertou o passo, sabendo que sua tia a essa hora já devia estar morta de fome. Sorte a sua que sempre deixava a chave da casa em seu bolso do jeans.**

**- Oi Orpheu. Me diga, o que vamos ter para o jantar? - A mulher delgada e muito bela se sentou na cadeira da cozinha, cruzando as pernas. - Estou morta de fome. - Ele suspirou. Estava cansado...**

**--------------------**

**- E então? Já descobriram alguma coisa sobre ele? **

**- Sim senhor. Está tudo aqui... - Entregou para seu patrão uma pasta azul-marinho.**

**- Ótimo. Pode se retirar, Oscar. - Seus dedos ansiosos percorreram os papéis, lendo-os a uma velocidade incrivel, depois que o criado saiu. - Hum... Os pais morreram num acidente de carro... Mora com a tia, solteira... Tem muitos amigos mas nenhuma amiga. - Deu um meio-sorriso, continuando. - É, esse é um rapaz interessante. **

**Cruzou as pernas, ao mesmo tempo que colocava um pouco de vinho branco na sua taça. Tinha gostado daquela criança, tão jovem e inocente naquele mundo, seu prato preferido. Tomou um gole, logo, imaginando qual gosto teria o líquido do seu mais novo 'alvo'. A vontade foi tanta, que sem perceber tinha chamado seus caninos. Os dentes afiados e maiores do que os de um humano normal, se mostravam fortes e cheios de desejo para serem cravados numa pele macia. Engoliu mais um pouco o vinho, tentando se acalmar. Fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia assim, tão cheio de 'vida'... Sim, tinha achado um alimento bem raro. E logo, teria-o em suas mãos...**

**---CHibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi----- **

**- Athim! **

**- Está resfriado?**

**- Não... - Foi ao banheiro para assoar o nariz. - Que estranho...**

**- Devem estar falando bem de você, querido. Quem sabe uma garota linda e rica?**

**- Ahá! Talvez... - Voltou para a mesa. Mal sabia ele que sua tia tinha acertado em um ponto, e que sua vida, dali em diante, iria dar uma volta completa.**

**---Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**

**Chibi- É minha genteee! Mais uma fic em capítulos e de Saint Seiya! Não é legal, paredes? E ainda com personagens originais!**

**Bem, é isso... Espero interpretar direito o Albe, porque não sou muito capaz de fazê-lo direito, sabe, malvadão, sádico, rei do SM... - Aponta para a outra fic que fez: " Brincadeirinha".**

**Well... Mandem reviewrs se gostaram e se não gostaram. Bye! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Humanos são loiros e vampiros são ruivos...**

**... **_**Mel é doce, mas não é tão doce quanto você.**_

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu... Se fosse, Orpheu teria conhecido Alberich.**

**Descrição: O loiro trabalha numa floricultura. O ruivo, bem... Acredite ou não, é um meio-vampiro bilionário! A vida(?) desses dois irão dar mil voltas quando os dentes de um cravar no pescoço do outro... Ou no punho. Yaoi.**

**EntregaxVisita**

**Ás oito horas da manhã, Orpheu e sua querida tia se encontravam acordados. Ela, ainda resmungava consigo sobre algumas pintas que tinham aparecido em seu braço durante a noite. Apesar de pequenas, eram escuras, o que destava ainda mais sua pele tão branca, assim como era a do sobrinho, só que sem pintas!!! Seu humor estava pior, superava até o dia que apareceram espinhas em seu rosto. O mais jovem se lembrava até hoje o quanto a mulher gritava, chorava e passava cremes em seu rosto. Ia toda a hora para o banheiro, afim de ver algum progresso milagrosamente rápido...**

**- Hunf! Vê se pode, querido! É só eu ficar alguns minutos debaixo do Sol, dormir e na manhã logo encontro essas manchas! - Tomava seu café-com-leite, olhando sempre para seu braço, exposto.**

**- Mas tia, elas são tão pequenas... Além disso, estão bem próximas ao ombro. Não acho que alguém iria reparar nisso. - Despreocupadamente, jogou a panqueca para cima, virando-a e pegando, logo em seguida com a frigideira.**

**- Meu sobrinho, desse jeito você nunca vai conquistar mulher alguma! Isso porque não pensa como uma! O problema não é a localização das pintas, apesar de ser irritante também. O problema, é ver minha pele se transformando em pele de sapo! Logo, irão nascer outras aqui, outras cá, outras acolá... E adeus pele jovem, brilhante e cem por cento branca!**

**- Bobagem... O importante é a beleza interior, minha tia. - Colocou o alimento sobre outros, que estavam num prato. **

**- Ahaahahahah! Suas piadas estão ficando cada vez mais engraçadas, sobrinho! Conte elas para as mocinhas, ok?**

**- Sim... Mas não era uma piada... - Sussurou a última frase, enquanto servia-a. Pegou um pequeno frasco, contendo mel, e despejou sobre as panquecas, colocando pó de cacau por cima após isso.**

**- Estão com um aspecto ótimo, Orpheu! Sim, sim! Pode até casar!**

**- Tia... Não falemos disso na mesa, por favor... - Pediu educadamente, se sentando em seguida.**

**- Ahhh, pensar no futuro nunca é demais. Lembre-se disso, um dia irá de agradescer!**

**- Sim, tia. - Começou a se servir. Mas, inesperadamente, seu celular começou a tocar.**

**- Alguma admiradora?**

**- Tia!**

**- Ok, ok. Atende logo.**

**- Alô? Hã? Por que eu? Ah, não, quero dizer... Sim. Tudo bem então. Obrigado, senhor. Thau.**

**- Quem era?**

**- Meu patrão. Me ligou pedindo para que eu fosse fazer uma entrega no lugar do Seiya, que torceu o tornozelo. **

**- Pega a moto do seu tio emprestada. Sabe, aquele velhaco até que serve para alguma coisa... - Disse rudemente. O loiro sabia, fazia tempo, sobre desentendimento entre os dois. Tudo porque seu tio dispensou ela... E se casou com a irmã.**

**- Não fale assim dele, por favor. No fundo, ele é uma boa pessoa... Só não sabe se expressar direito.**

**- Ahahahaahah! - Forçou o riso, sendo irônica. - Você está ficando bom nisso! Devia virar comediante! Ou ator, como sempre te aconselhei!**

**- ... - Ficou quieto, sabendo que ela tinha razão numa coisa: Devia pedir a moto emprestada para seu tio. **

**Sendo assim, terminaram o desjejum e cada um foi para um lado: Orpheu para a floricultura e a mulher para a casa de uma amiga. Se ontem o dia estava frio, hoje estava de congelar os ossos. Aproveitando que recebeu algum dinheiro do Wils, o dono da moto que mais tarde pediria emprestada, pegou um ônibus. Sentia-se bem, porque de alguma forma estava esgotado, logo de manhã . Devia ser por causa do pesadelo que teve, mas sentia que não era somente aquilo... Algo mais profundo... Escondido... O pertubava. Não sabia o que era, entretante, sabia que tinha alguma coisa haver com o ruivo... Quando deu por si, já estava no ponto onde teria que descer.**

**Daquele lugar até a loja, o loiro sempre tinha que andar um pedaço. Perna direita, perna esquerda. Parecia estar sendo observado. Braço direito para frente, braço esquerdo para trás. Sentia o olhar aguçado e malicioso vindo de todas as direções. Perna direita, perna esquerda. Que desconforto! Não tinha ninguém na rua, somente uns carros passando e plantas! Braço esquerdo para frente, braço direito para trás. Não, impossível... Devia ser coisa de sua imaginação. Passos foram se tornando mais agéis. Olhou, afinal, para trás, se certificando. Não. Nenhuma alma humana passeando. Suspirou, aliviado. **

**- Bom dia, Orpheu! - Madelaine, a balconista, que por acaso também estava entrando na porta do local de trabalho, saudou o outro. - Orpheu?**

**- Ah, desculpe. Não te ouvi... Bom dia também. - Sorriu, encantadoramente. A mulher ficou sem graça e também sorriu, sentindo um repentino calor passar por todo seu corpo. - Aliás, obrigado por ter transmitido meu recado ao chefe ontem.**

**- Amigos são para essas coisas... - Entrou, ainda olhando o outro, corada. Algumas colegas olharam os dois e fizeram diferentes reações. Poucas estavam observando somente o loiro, enquanto a maioria lançava olhares de assassinos para cima da outra.**

**- Bom dia Orpheu!**

**- Como está hoje, Orpheu?**

**- Está frio, né, Orpheu?**

**Começou outro dia, quase igual. Pelo menos, a maior parte dele. Trabalho, ser assediado pelas colegas, recusar convites de jantares, cinemas, e outros mais indescentes, trabalhar, trabalhar e trabalhar. Chegou meio-dia, pegou sua pequena marmita que sempre trazia e almoçou. Pouco antes de dar uma hora e meia, o funcionário foi falar com seu patrão. Seu tio não morava tão longe dali, mas a pé, demorava um pouco para chegar até lá.**

**- Senhor, gostaria de pedir para me liberar agora. **

**- Hum? Por quê? Sua moto foi para o concerto?**

**- Ahn, não exatamente... Vou pegá-la emprestada com o meu tio.**

**- Oh, sim, sim. - Outra vez aquela sensação de ser observado... Mas não ousou mover a cabeça. Aliás, o chefe parecia muito pensativo, ou era impressão sua? - Bem, depois da entrega está dispensado.**

**- Hã? Mas, como assim...?**

**- Você trabalhou muito bem até agora, meu jovem. Merece essas horas de descanso. - Ele sorriu, fazendo um gesto com a mão, o dispensou. - Vamos, pode ir. E não se atrase, ouviu?**

**- Sim, senhor! - Tirou o avental e colocou-o no gancho, como sempre fazia no fim do dia. Deu um breve adeus para seus colegas de trabalho, que começaram a falar baixinho da sorte que o loiro tinha, e para suas admiradoras, que ficaram tristes ao saber que só iriam encontrar o homem só amanhã.**

**Corria. Sim, tinha razão... Deveria se mostrar eficiente e não se atrasar, mostrando o quanto aquela floricultura, apesar de simples, era muito boa. Talvez, daquele dia em diante, o tal ruivo só iria fazer pedidos de flores na loja que o loiro trabalhava. Parou, vendo o sinal ficar verde e os carros se movimentarem novamente. E Seiya? Será que ele estava bem? Será que se encontrava quieto e calmo, como Shiryu mandou-o ficar? Mas é claro que... Não. O garoto era daqueles energicos, que funcionavam sem bateria e durante um dia inteiro, sem se cansar. Atravessou na faixa, anotando mentalmente: Deveria passar na casa do amigo após a entrega.**

**Recomeçou a correr, para se esquentar. Tinha se esquecido de colocar sua blusa, na pressa - Se bem que logo a vestiria. Após alguns minutos, suas faces se mostravam coradas, o que deixava-o com uma bela imagem, causando milhares de suspiros as mulheres que passavam na rua. Chegou a linda e espaçosa casa de seu tio, rico e aposentado. Apertou a campainha e esperou...**

**- Quem é?**

**- Sou eu, tio. Orpheu.**

**- Ah! Mas que surpresa agradável! Entre, entre! Deve estar congelando aí. Também, onde se viu não colocar uma blusa nessas condições? **

**- Esqueci no meu local de trabalho, mas logo vou voltar e vestir novamente ele...**

**- Sim, sim! Vejo que aquela mulher não te afetou do jeito que eu temia. - Trouxe alguns biscoitos e colocou na mesinha de vidro, então, se sentou na poltrona da sala. - Mas me diga, para que precisa de minha moto?**

**- C-como soube...? - Esfregava as mãos, sentindo-as frias. Será que ele, Orpheu, era tão transparente assim? Até seu tio fazia adivinhações sobre seus objetivos.**

**- Oras, não é difícil juntar dois mais dois. Você disse que ia voltar ao trabalho, e se esqueceu de pegar algo que é seu, algo que uma visita não faz. Aliás, faz tempo que não pede minha moto emprestada. - O convenceu de comer dois ou três partes daquele doce. **

**- O office-boy da floricultura está machucado, então, me pediram para substitui-lo numa entrega, tal pedido foi feito ontem.**

**- Isso que é azar! - Exclamou, mexendo no bolso de sua calça. - Espero que seu chefe aumente um pouco seu salário por isso. - Tirou as chaves, jogando-a para as mãos do sobrinho.**

**- Mas é só um pequeno serviço...**

**- Mesmo assim. Nessa vida, devemos saber aproveitar as grandes oportunidades. - Filosofou o mais velho. - Esse é o conselho que te dou. Venha mais vezes aqui sobrinho, faz tempo que não conversamos direito. Se precisar, minta para aquela morcega velha, sim?**

**- Ah, tudo bem... - Apesar de querer defender sua tia, mesmo ela sendo tão fútil, não tinha tempo para debater. - Então, já vou indo.**

**- Tenha cuidado. Meu capacete está naquele banquinho. - Wils se ergueu e foi para o portão junto ao sobrinho, se despedindo dele. - Ah, mais uma coisa... - Procurou algo nos seus bolsos e encontrou em sua calça. -Tome.**

**- O que é isso?**

**- Um amuleto que uma vendedora de rosas me deu. Pobre velhinha, parece que acredita nessas coisas misticas... Ela me disse que tinha chego a hora de passar isso adiante; Que o 'próximo' iria precisar, e muito, disso. E como eu sei que você gosta dessas coisas, resolvi te dar.**

**- Ah, muito obrigado tio. Vou sempre usar ele. - Sorriu, passando o colar em volta do pescoço. - Bem, até mais!**

**- Vai com cuidado! - Acenou, enquanto via o jovem ir com sua moto. - Esse rapaz está cada vez mais parecido com você, Juliet... - Suspirou, adentrando sua casa.**

**Estava com frio, pois o vento batia em seu corpo com uma velocidade congelante. O tempo também não ajudava. O capacete se ajustava muito bem a sua cabeça, sendo que tinha uma coloração azul claro e listras pretas, como as de um tigre. Em contraste, tinha o tal amuleto: Era um colar de corrente, parecia um pouco usado; cravado nos pequenos ferros, tinha uma pedra cor de lavanda e roxo escuro, isso por causa das ondulações por dentro da pedrinha; E o mais estranho era uma espécie de anel, que circulava aquele pedaço de vidro; era prateado e tinha alguns riscos estranhos perfurados. **

**Agradeceu a Deus quando enfim, retornou a loja. Apressadamente, entrou nela e pegou seu casaco, recebendo uma bronca de Madelaine por ter esquecido aquilo, além de um sermão. Pegou o buque de flores e colocou-o numa caixa, que estava na moto. Vinte e cinco para uma hora. Depois que certificou-se da encomenda, amarrando a caixa muito bem, montou no veiculo e saiu. Sorte sua que não estava chovendo. Tudo bem que a rua do Alberich era uma antes da sua, mas daquele jeito era melhor... Se fosse a pé, com certeza iria acabar estragando o buque. Estava voltando para casa... E o melhor de tudo! Tinha a tarde de sexta livre!**

**- Hum... É aqui. - Parou em frente da conhecida mansão. **

**Não que já tivesse entrado ali. Quando criança, sempre que passava com seus pais ou com seus amigos na calçada de tal monumento, diminuia os passos e ficava olhando para as paredes pálidas e o jardim muito bem cuidado. Era muito curioso, assim como todas as outras crianças. Mas tinha uma diferença: Todos falavam que aquela mansão era assombrada, que nem nos filmes, apesar da ótima aparência. Orpheu não achava isso. Comparava aquilo com uma morada simples e bonita dos filmes americanos. **

**Já corado pelo calor de seu próprio corpo, desceu e foi abrir a caixa. Se lembrou do Seiya dizendo uma vez: " Sabem, meu pai me contou que nunca viu uma criança brincando ai dentro. Nem quando o Alberich alguma coisa teve seu filho. E é estranho, porque pouca gente trabalhava e trabalha ai dentro. E ele disse que o meu vô disse: ' Sempre vivi aqui e notei uma coisa estranha, meu filho: Todos esses Alberichs não tem somente o nome igual, mas também a aparência'. Estranho, né, gente?".**

**Repentinamente, se lembrou também de quando Seiya, Shiryu, Minu, Hyoga e ele tentaram entrar no recinto... Quase foram pegos, aquilo era um fato. Desde então, sempre começaram a passar longe de tal morada. Para Orpheu, isso é, até naquele instante. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo um peso na conciência, e com isso tornando seus beiços mais avermelhados. Parecia um personagem de conto-de-fadas, de tão belo estava naquele momento. Apertou sutilmente o botão, vendo atraves das barras de ferro alguma empregada aparecer, parecendo assustada. **

**- Boa tarde! Eu vim entregar o buque encomendado pelo senhor Alberich! - Disse um tanto alto, porque carros estavam passando pela rua.**

**- Ah, sim! Por favor, me acompanhe...**

**- Ahn... A senhorita não irá pegar? - Estranhou. Por acaso não era só entregar para aquela mulher e ir embora? **

**- Não, meu senhor pediu para que eu levasse você para dentro. Ele quer conversar...**

**- Como assim? **

**- Depois ele te explica. Se quiser colocar sua moto para dentro, pode. Assim não correrá o risco de ser roubada. - Sorriu ela, dando espaço para que o mais jovem passasse pelo portão com a moto.**

**- Obrigado...**

**- Freya. Meu nome é Freya. E você é Orpheu, não é?**

**- Ah, sim. Obrigado Freya. Devo imaginar que Alberich falou sobre mim...**

**- Mais ou menos. Meu senhor descreveu sua aparência e me disse que chegaria com uma moto e um buque. E seu nome... Foi minha irmã que me disse. Ela trabalha na mesma floricultura que você. - Fez um gesto para que ele a seguisse.**

**- Hum... Me diga, tem alguma idéia do que ele quer falar comigo?**

**- Infelizmente não... - Estremeceu, abrindo a grande porta detalhada. **

**Quase deixou as flores cairem no chão. O lugar era imenso, bonito e o melhor de tudo... Luxuoso! Era melhor do que pensava. Tudo muito bem iluminado, branco, com objetos que pareciam valer mais do que ouro, sem nenhuma sujeira... O piso então! Nunca vira um tão brilhoso! Quando viu a mulher já distante de si, apertou o passo. Não devia estar olhando abobado para a casa dos outros. Nem um que sua tia gostaria imensamente de morar. Eles foram para o segundo andar da mansão.**

**Uma outra frase, de quando Seiya era pequeno, veio-lhe a sua cabeça: " Sabe Orpheu... Eu acho que aquela família, é uma família de vampiros!". Bem, levando em consideração os corredores iluminados, seu amigo e o resto que pensava naquela possibilidade estavam errados. Aquele lugar era muito aconchegante, tanto que tinha deixado com o mordomo seu casaco. Se pergntava quantos degraus a mais tinha que subir...**

_**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**_

**Usava agora uma camisa de manga comprida, jeans negro e estava livre de seu sobretudo. Tinha uma corrente de bronze no pescoço, fina. Seu cabelo estava onduladamente perfeito, como sempre. Sua pele, apesar do ar frio, não estava rachada. Parecia fresca até demais. Sorria, enquanto tomava sossegadamente o vinho branco de sua taça. Fechou a pasta que falava sobre o humano, aguardando-o. Sentia o cheiro simples e inocente de sua vítima.**

**Fechou num só movimento o livro que lia. Deixou-o sobre a mesinha de madeira escura, observando agora a porta. Agora, o cheiro tomava-lhe o olfato... Seu desejo cresceu, mas tinha que se controlar. Ouviu batidas na porta e visualizou primeiramente a empregada, que tinha ficado séria e assustada. Ele dispensou-a. **

**- Feche a porta, sim? - Sua voz saiu fria e sedutora. (N/C: Acho que só o Albe para ter essa voz...)**

**- S-s-im, senhor. - Freya curvou-se um pouco e saiu, fechando a porta. Agora, Orpheu e Alberich estavam a sós...**

**- Oh, enfim chegou o que encomendei... - Olhou para o seu relógio negro. - E são exatamente duas horas! Impressionante. - Deu um sorriso e se levantou, aproximando-se dele.**

**- Fazemos o que podemos. - Retribuiu o sorriso, não notando nada. **

**- Oh, as rosas estão muito frescas... Isso é bom. - Pegou com os dedos uma, arrancando-a do arranjo. **

**- Onde posso deixar o buque, senhor?**

**- Já disse que pode me chamar de Alberich. - Levou a planta próximo as narinas. - E pode deixar nessa mesinha.**

**- Ah... Sim, se... Alberich. - Depositou o conteúdo ali, se virando e encontrando o ruivo sentado em sua poltrona. - Está entregue, então eu vou...**

**- Espere. Eu gostaria de fazer uma outra encomenda. **

**- Sim. Estou ouvindo. - "Então era por isso que eu tinha que entrar". **

**- Gostaria de receber amanhã, nesse mesmo horário, um buque de Violetas e Lírios.**

**- Vamos providenciar. - Tirou de seu jeans azul um papel e uma caneta, anotando o pedido. **

**- Orpheu, você gostaria de trabalhar para mim?**

**- Sim, Albe... Hã? - Olhou confuso para o mais velho. - O que disse?**

**- Eu perguntei se gostaria de trabalhar para mim. **

**- Não, obrigado. Eu estou muito bem trabalhando na floricultura...**

**- Não precisa deixá-la. Digamos, seria um trabalho extra. Você vai ganhar uma ótima quantia e só fará uma coisa bem simples... **

**- Mesmo assim, recuso. Eu não preciso de dinheiro urgentemente. **

**- Oh, que pena. - Estendeu a mão, tendo outro cartão entre os dedos. - Mas se mudar de idéia... É só me ligar.**

**- Sim, Alberich. Mas creio eu que não irei precisar disso. - Guardou os pepéis novamente, pensativo. Por que o dono estava lhe fazendo aquela proposta? Quer dizer, essa era a segunda vez que se viam... Ele nem sabia direito quem era o loiro, e, mesmo assim... Balançou a cabeça levemente, fitando o mais rico.**

**- Quem sabe? Agora, pode ir. - Fez um gesto com a mão direita, muito breve. **

**O humano se virou, afinal, e foi caminhando em direção da porta. Trancou-a e foi descendo, procurando a empregada assustada; Sentia menos frio agora. Enquanto isso, Megrez cruzou os dedos, fixando seu olhar num ponto qualquer da janela, parecendo pensativo e muito sério. Pegou seu celular, no bolso, e discou um número muito bem conhecido por si. Ouviu duas vezes o chamado e enfim atenderam. Ah, aquela velha iria ouvir poucas e boas...**

**- Alô, meu querido Alberich.**

**- Ah, então ainda se lembra de mim, minha **senhora**?**

**- Mas é claro. O primeiro nós nunca esquecemos... - A mulher cruzou as pernas, enquanto na sua casa, acendia um insenso. - E a resposta é: Eu não vou deixar você matar mais ninguém.**

**- E você age dessa forma? Brilhante! Sabe que aquele amuleto, praticamente, pode matar um vampiro!**

**- Isso é, se você quiser matar o hospedeiro. **

**- Ele é o meu alvo! Você não tem que se intrometer na minha vida!**

**- Eu dei essa vida para você, Alberich. Lembre-se disso na próxima vez que me ligar. Aliás, eu consultei seu futuro...**

**- Não temos futuro, sabe disso.**

**- Depende... Algo pode acontecer e mudar nossa vida, às vezes. - Ela enrolava uma mecha de seu cabelo, sorrindo feito uma mãe paciente.**

**- ... Isso nunca irá acontecer, não comigo.**

**- Todo vampiro já fez. Não importa se foi tarde ou cedo. veja meu exemplo, nosso exemplo.**

**- Isso me dá mais uma razão para não fazer.**

**- Oras, vamos! Sei muito bem, você foi afetado por esse humano loiro! Tanto que senti daqui sua exitação!**

**- Me desculpe por isso. Agora, pode tirar aquele amuleto dele.**

**- Não irei fazer isso, meu filho. Não faça isso, se não quiser se arrepender depois. Ouça-me com atenção, porque... Eu sei bem como é. - Do outro lado da linha, um leve suspiro se formou. - Mas minha parte eu já fiz. O resto, o destino irá cuidar. - E desligou.**

**O ruivo sabia, não adiantaria ligar novamente, nem mandar alguém atrás dela. Passou sua mão pelos seus fios, bagunçando-os um pouco mais. Aquele mesmo assunto de sempre voltava, não importa como. Fazer um 'filho da noite'. Não era tão fácil assim, aquela vampira sabia. Algumas das crias se revoltavam, outras suicidavam, mas resumindo, tudo dava errado inicialmente. O próprio já tinha feito aquilo com ela... Xingou-a mentalmente, sabendo que corria o risco dela ouvir tudo.**

_**---CHibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**_

**Durante o ocorrido, Orpheu não conseguiu encontrar a mulher, então pediu educadamente para o mordomo abrir o portão para ele ir. Pretendia conversar com seu amigo machucado, naquele momento, precisava de conselhos. Claro, o melhor seria falar com o chinês, mas este se encontrava no trabalho, muito ocupado, como todo médico. Acelerou um pouco mais, logo, parando em frente do prédio. Deixou a moto no estacionamento e pegou o elevador.**

**- Olá Seiya! Como está? - O lindo e amigo loiro adentrou o quarto do mais jovem, se surpriendendo por alguns segundos. - Shiryu? Você por aqui?**

**- Boa tarde, Orpheu. - Ambos disseram, ao mesmo tempo que o moreno de longos fios ajeitava a almofada do moreno de fios curtos.**

**- Ah, eu consegui tirar férias. Disseram que eu estava trabalhando demais... E resolvi visitar nosso amigo aqui. **

**- Ou seja: Ficar de olho para o Seiya não piorar, não é?**

**- Ei! Parem de rir! Eu estava muito bem sem a ajuda de vocês! - Reclamou o garoto, balançando o punho no ar, ouvindo as risadas daqueles dois palhaços.**

**- Oras! Assim você parte o nosso coração! **

**- É! Se eu soubesse que iria ser tratado assim, teria voltado para casa!**

**- Hunf! - Cruzou os braços, olhando malignamente para o mais brando entre os três, notando algo... - Ei, Orp... Por acaso, você não devia estar na floricultura?**

**- Ah, sim. Mas o patrão resolveu me dar a tarde livre. - Achou engraçado o pequeno ficar ainda mais irritado, vendo que mais uma vez não tinha 'pego o outro fazendo algo de errado'.**

**- Que bom, Orpheu. Você anda merecendo umas férias também. Além de um aumento.**

**- Shiryu, você está parecendo meu tio. Ele também anda dizendo isso...**

**- E eles estão certos!! Você é o único que trabalha naquele lugarzinho! E eu, claro, quando tem entregas.**

**- Mesmo assim... Eu já estou bem com meu salário atual. - Se sentou na ponta da cama, pensativo. - Aliás, foi bom te encontrar agora Shi. Eu preciso desabafar mesmo...**

**- E eu?! O que tem de errado em desabafar comigo?!**

**- Nada Seiya, nada. - Suspirou, tentando começar, mesmo ouvindo o resmungo do moreno. - Bem, sabe aquele dono famoso da fábrica...**

**- Ah é! Alberich Megrez! Me fala, como foi? Você viu ele?! Apertou a mão dele?! Falou com ele?!**

**- Seiya!**

**- Desculpe, Shi... Continue, Orp.**

**- ... E, bem, ele me propos um emprego extra...**

**- O quê?!!! Como assim?! Isso é brincadeira, né?! Como você pode ser tão sortudo assim?! Dá um pouco dessa sorte para mim, Orp... Ai!**

**- Seiya! Se controle!**

**- Bem... Era por isso, Seiya.**

**- Ai... Agora entendo... Ai...**

**- E bem, o que você respondeu? - Voltou a ajeitar seu 'paciênte', puxando a orelha deste.**

**- Eu recusei...**

**- ... Orpheu, sinto falar, mais você é um bobo. Recusar uma proposta de emprego de Alberich Megrez?! Tá louco?**

**- Eu vivo bem como estou, como já disse. Não preciso de grana... - Aceitou a água que o médico lhe oferecia.**

**- E deixe-me adivinhar... Agora, você está confuso, porque seu coração lhe diz para não aceitar, mas os outros não.**

**- É... E penso na minha tia e no meu tio, também, sobre falar ou não...**

**- Melhor falar, pronto. - Respondeu a pergunta quase não feita. Então, tudo mergulhou em silêncio... Não absoluto porque Seiya choramingava algo sobre: " Por que ele? Por que não eu?".**

**- Tem razão... Só espero que essa não tenha sido uma escolha errada. - Expirou profundamente, sentindo o pescoço ficar quente. e também um aperto no coração. Não sabia, mas amuletos não só afastavam forças malignas, como também... Atraiam amor para o dono e para o 'par'. Mal sabia o quanto dinheiro iria precisar daquele dia em diante.**

_**Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi-Chibi**_

**Chibi- Ok, ok. Estou enrolando, para os ansiosos de plantão, peço para esperarem mais um pouco. Albe ainda está se preparando psicologicamente. - Dá um sorriso amarelo e um sapato acerta-a. - Ai! Eu disse para esperar!**

**E vou tentar fazer três capítulos só de lemon... A pessoa que pediu isso não tem dó do pobre Orpheu. Tcs, tcs. Ainda bem que a empresa em parceria com a Megrez's Company tem muitos ****brinquedos...**

**Bem, no próximo capítulo já deve sair o limão... Se preparem XD E desculpem os erros. Eles me perseguem ;-;**

**Bye bye o/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Humanos são loiros e vampiros são ruivos...**

**... **_**Mel é doce, mas não é tão doce quanto você.**_

**Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu... Se fosse, Orpheu teria conhecido Alberich.**

**Descrição: O loiro trabalha numa floricultura. O ruivo, bem... Acredite ou não, é um meio-vampiro bilionário! A vida(?) desses dois irão dar mil voltas quando os dentes de um cravar no punho do outro... Yaoi/lemon.**

_**Segunda entregaxPrimeiro passo**_

**O frio permanecia, para a felicidade ou infelicidade de alguns casais de namorados, dependia do gosto de cada um. Mas uma coisa era certa: No frio, coisas interessantes aconteciam. Orpheu acordou, desligando o despertador, e logo se levantou para fazer o desjejum de sua tia. Depois de ter tomado um banho frio, ter colocado uma camisa de manga comprida, calça e tênis brancos, correu em direção a cozinha. Decidiu que iria preparar torradas, porque tinha geléia na geladeira. Então, sua tia entrou no recinto, toda agasalhada.**

**- Que ódio! Odeio frio! Só serve para rachar a pele! Oh, acho que a pinta cresceu! - Sentou-se na cadeira, lamentando o azar que tinha.**

**- Hum... Não fique assim. Quem sabe amanhã o tempo melhora? - Pôs a mesa, começando a passar o doce líquido sabor uva na torrada. **

**- Bem... Só se você me disser se está saindo com uma mulher rica.**

**- TIA!**

**- Ah, pelo jeito, não. Que pena... - Tomou um gole de café.**

**- Já estou indo, então. - Pegou seu casaco preto com enchimento, assim como o capacete.**

**- Tenha um bom dia.**

**- Igualmente.**

**Como naquele dia o loiro tinha chegado mais cedo, começou a preparar o buque encomendado pelo Alberich de Megrez. Fazia aquilo com muito cuidado, reparava as folhas e tentava amassar o mínimo possível o papel de enfeite. Escolheu as flores, das espécies pedidas, mais desabrochadas. Terminou a encomenda e fez ainda mais duas, vindas em locais mais afastados. Passou a manhã fazendo os pedidos, e ainda tinha mais uma coisa: Devia entregar os outros dois no almoço. Saiu com a moto e voltou para a floricultura uma hora e meia depois, cansado.**

**- Você não comeu ainda, Orpheu? - Madelaine se aproximou, enquanto se inclinava no balcão.**

**- Ah, não tive tempo. Primeiro de tudo vem o trabalho, não? - Sorriu, pegando o último pedido do dia.**

**- Não, primeiro de tudo vem a saúde. E se desmaiar no trânsito? Como é que faz, em?**

**- Eu não sou tão fraco assim, Madelaine. - Resmungou.**

**- Não quer comer uma barrinha de cereais antes de ir? Dá tempo.**

**- Ah, não. É melhor eu comer depois, com mais calma... - Andou de volta até fora da loja. - Até daqui a pouco, Madelaine!**

**- Não, é até amanhã. O chefe mandou dizer que, depois desta entrega, pode ir para casa.**

**- Nossa, ele está sendo muito gentil ultimamente.**

**- Sim, está. O que é uma pena... - Sussurrou a última frase, dando um 'thauzinho' para o loiro.**

**Se dirigindo a mansão de ontem, Orpheu notou o quanto as ruas estavam livres, para sua sorte. A corrente de seu amuleto se movia rapidamente, junto com vento. Sentia seguro desde que tinha colocado aquilo em volta do pescoço, só não sabia o por quê. Parou em frente do portão, logo, empurrando a máquina para dentro, notando que Freya o aguardava.**

**- Boa tarde, Freya. - O humano sorriu, tendo como retribuição a mesma ação.**

**- Boa tarde. Meu patrão o aguarda no salão de jantar.**

**- Ele está almoçando a uma hora dessas? - Se surpreendeu, já com o buque entre as mãos.**

**- Por causa de uma reunião, infelizmente, ele teve que adiar. - Parecia decepcionada por algo, mas o mais alto decidiu não falar nada, apenas concordou.**

**Agora estava indo para um outro lugar naquele imenso espaço **_**turistico**_**. Pôde contemplar mais obras de arte e as paisagens do lado de fora, vistas das alturas. Pararam em frente a um portão estiloso, o que imediatamente lembrou ao jovem um daqueles onde apareciam em filmes antigos, da corte. E não deu outra, parecia estar dentro de um estúdio, pronto para a gravação.**

**Avistou na outra extremidade o ruivo, sentado, degustando algum prato provavelmente caro. Acompanhou Freya, passando ao lado daquela comprida mesa ricamente decorada com alguns pequenos buques. No final, bem em frente ao degustador, estava o buque de ontem, ainda forte e firme, demonstrando beleza aos que viam. As janelas não tinham mais cortinas as tapando, mas também não se podia dizer que iluminava algo, porque o tempo estava se fechando, tendo todas as luzes acesas como de costume.**

**- Amo, aqui está o buque que encomendou.**

**- Obrigado por acompanhar Orpheu, Freya. Pode colocar as flores na mesa, na outra extremidade. Depois, traga mais um prato e talheres, sim? Talvez Orpheu queira me fazer companhia.**

**- Eu? - Perguntou, não crendo em seus ouvidos. A loira se curvou e foi correndo fazer suas obrigações.**

**- Por acaso tem outro Orpheu neste salão?**

**- Ah, obrigado pelo convite, mas não pretendo ficar... - Traído. Traído pelo próprio estômago, que fez um barulho alto demais, denunciando-o.**

**- Só estou pedindo para comer e me fazer companhia. Por acaso sou tão desagradável a este ponto? - Lançou um olhar interrogativo ao outro, indicando a cadeira ao seu lado.**

**- Não, mas... - Mais uma vez o barulho. Não sabia que estava tão carente de alimento assim.**

**- Vamos, sente-se. Faz tempo desde que tenho uma visita tão divertida assim. - Deu um meio sorriso, pensando com os seus botões: " **_**Nem tão deliciosa também'.**_

**- Já que insiste... - Puxou a cadeira, se acomodando. Logo Freya apareceu, arrumando tudo de tal rapidez que o humano ficou abobado. Por acaso era experiência ou medo que fazia-a agir assim?**

**- Espero que não tenha nada contra lagosta. - Levou um pedaço a boca, limpando o canto da boca com um lenço. **

**- Não, imagine. - Cortou um pedaço também, mordendo. **

**- Então, o que achou?**

**- Delicioso! Deve se orgulhar de ter um cozinheiro assim, imagino! **

**- Digamos que sim. - Fez pouco caso, tomando um pouco de vinho numa taça. - Deseja-me acompanhar na bebida também?**

**- Eu... Não costumo beber. - Confessou, sentindo a temperatura do local subir.**

**- Ora, vamos. - Estralou os dedos, então uma outra empregada se aproximou e pegando a garrafa, encheu um copo, entregando-a para Orpheu. O líquido vermelho se movia vagarosamente de um lado ao outro.**

**- Devo levar em conta o quanto este vinho deve ser deliciosamente caro, mas prefiro não tomar. **

**Voltou-se para a comida, sentindo-se vergonhosamente vermelho. Sabia que, por não estar acostumado a degustação de bebidas alcoólicas, devia ser muito fraco para suportar algo assim. Além do mais, preferia não arriscar. Seus olhos estavam concentrados na carne quente, então, não percebeu a expressão de espanto da empregada, nem a de Alberich. Este, estralando os dedos mais uma vez, chamou a sua subordinada para mais perto.**

**Sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, fazendo-a ficar mais vermelha que o convidado; acenou a cabeça e se foi rapidamente, não parecendo gostar daquilo. Se passaram alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para ambos os homens terminarem a refeição; Megrez se levantou preguiçosamente sedutor, atraindo a atenção do ingênuo. O viu pegar a própria taça de vinho, vazia, e ficar atrás de si. O ruivo se encostou na mesa, observando o loiro do alto, superiormente.**

**- Já que se recusa a beber comigo, posso pegar a sua taça cheia? - Impressão dele, ou os olhos verdes do outro tinham ganhado um ar... Estranho?**

**- Ah, sim. - Passou o guardanapo pela boca, olhando para seu prato, ficando em silêncio. Era péssimo para iniciar uma conversa, ainda mais naquele estado.**

**- Você não sabe o que perde... Suponho, talvez, nunca tenha molhado os lábios antes. - Levou o objeto muito próximo a boca. - Então, que tal... Eu lhe der um 'empurrãozinho'?**

**- Hãn? **

**Mal virou o rosto e sentiu um gosto estranho na boca. O cheiro e sabor da lagosta tinham desaparecido por completo, dando espaço para o cheiro e o gosto de uva. (Chibi- Imagino que seja assim... Nunca bebi vinho, nem nada assim, então, desculpem se eu errar em algo u.u) Parecia queimar sua garganta, do mesmo jeito, um neurônio do loiro. Estava pasmo. Sentia, por acaso, os lábios rosados de um rico, e homem, contra os seus?**

**Fechou os olhos com força, tentando raciocinar. Não, aquilo era um sonho. Um pesadelo, ilusão, menos realidade. Mas, levando em conta a falta de ar e a pressão ficando cada vez mais forte, foi acordando para a crua e fria verdade. O dono da Megrez's Company estava o beijando, sendo que usara o vinho para executar tal tarefa. Sua cabeça foi empurrada para trás, fazendo-o elevar o rosto, tendo sua boca aberta pela língua experiente do cliente. Era algo quente. Nunca sentiu nada semelhante a aquela ação...**

**- ... Ah, seu gosto é do jeito que imaginei. - Lambeu os lábios, de forma proposital, exibindo os caninos principalmente. **

**- ... - Apesar de tudo, o vampiro sabia exatamente o que se passava naquela cabeça amarelo-canário.**

**- Acho que você precisa de mais um gole, para se acalmar. - Repetiu o ato, fechando a mão na cabeleira do humano, puxando-a.**

**Logo, o resultado tão esperado aconteceu: O funcionário da floricultura retribuiu o Dono da empresa. Não conseguia pensar mais em nada, a não ser naqueles lábios, que escondiam dentes muito brancos. Levou os braços até as costas do corpo mais desenvolvido, apalpando certos lugares, porém com insegurança. O nobre desfez todos os contatos, puxando pelo braço o outro.**

**- Venha, vamos para meu quarto. - Ótimo, tinha conseguido enfeitiçar sua presa. Poderia não ganhar o outro líquido rubro, mas pelo menos iria ganhar uma diversão em troca. Oras, o próprio amuleto estava-o ajudando. **

**- E-espere... - Hesitava, porque... O que estaria fazendo?! Tinha beijado o ruivo!!! Que deslize!! Orpheu se soltou dos dedos dele e se inclinou, pedindo desculpas. Porém...**

**- Não tem o porque fazer isso. - E perdendo a paciência, pegou o loiro-canário no colo e foi subindo para seu quarto.**

**- P-pare... O que vai fazer? - Foi jogado brutalmente sobre a enorme cama de lenções negros. Realmente... O branco das roupas e o vermelho da face se destacavam.**

**- Hum, o melhor prato do dia. - Se colocou sobre o menor e prendeu os punhos deste sobre a cabeça dele. - Não se preocupe, quem sabe o efeito do álcool reduz a dor no seu corpo. - Sorria, enquanto desnudava-o. - Não irá dizer nada, não?**

**- Por favor... Não... Ah! - Gemeu, sentindo a palma fria tocando-lhe na parte do baixo-ventre. - Ahn... Ge...lado...**

**- O que disse? Eu não ouvi... - Sussurrou perto da orelha de sua presa, colocando mais força nos dedos.**

**- Ahnnnnn! Albe... Ah! - Orpheu arqueou às costas, tendo seu interior invadido por três dedos de uma vez. Apertou a mão que lhe segurava com força, demonstrando o quanto estava **_**confortável**_** com aquele volume.**

**- Albe, hum? Quanta intimidade... mas, só desta vez, deixo que me chame assim. - Para calar a boca do amante, beijou-o, acabando com parte do barulho. **

**Logo, o vampiro apertou-o mais ainda, e aumentando mais um dedo no interior do outro. Era estranho... Aliás, se sentia estranho. Normalmente não dava aquela **_**atenção**_**, ou preparação, para um amante qualquer. Mas aquele baixinho exercia nele um certo carinho... Talvez sentimento, como se aquele alimento fosse tão apetitoso, ou raro, ao ponto de recear devorá-lo de uma só vez. Descolou os lábios e notou que aquele amuleto ainda estava sobre o peito do humano. Então era isso... Aquilo estava amenizando seus instintos. Só podia ser. Seus olhos esverdeados de desejos encontraram novamente com os azuis delicados de sua presa, que arvafa e gemia descontroladamente.**

**- Meu pequeno... - Beijou o pescoço dele, atrevendo-se a relar com os dentes pontiagudos a fina camada branca do mesmo. Uma linha de energia negra saiu de dentro do amuleto, fina até, e afastou os caninos do loiro. - Hum... - Lambeu os próprios lábios.**

**- Ah... Ah... Por... que?**

**- Porque eu quero-te, Orpheu. - Sussurrou ao encontro da orelha do garoto, chupando a parte inferior e aplicando mais intensidade nos movimentos com seus dedos, fazendo o loiro gritar de dor. - Logo passa...**

**- A-acho... difícil!**

**- Acredite em mim. - Soltou-o e retirou à mão, apertando com força aquele membro. - Seu corpo sente e reage a cada toque meu... Não acha isso fabuloso? - Recebeu um longo gemido, ao mesmo tempo que com a gravata de seda negra, enrolava o tecido à carne.**

**- Nãooooooo...!**

**- Daqui a pouco irá implorar por mais, querido. - Investiu com velocidade extraordinária dentro do túnel estreito e úmido, ferozmente, querendo prazer. Ainda estava com toda sua roupa social negra, quer dizer então, que o metal do cinto batia rudemente contra o traseiro pálido de Orpheu, assim como outra coisa. Este conseguiu segurar-se nos ombros do mais rico, enquanto era arremessado para frente a cada ação ruiva. **

**- Pare!!! Alberich!!! Está doendo!!!! Não!!**

**- Calado!!!!**

**Rasgou, com suas unhas que repentinamente tinham se tornado pontiagudas, a barriga do loiro. A ferida, em segundos, começou a rojar sangue vermelho. Tinha aproximadamente cinco centímetros de comprimento. Como efeito, o raio preto que disparou do amuleto fora maior e intenso, arranhando o rosto de Megrez também, superficíal, mas o bastante para aparecer o líquido. Oito centímetros. Não se importou com a dor e nem recuou, seu maior objetivo era conseguir prazer por meio daquele jovem delicioso e prejudicial ao seu rosto. Com mais quatro minutos de tormento para o funcionário, enfim sentiu o resultado do prazer do rico por dentro. Tinha molhado a roupa negra de branco, e o branco da cama de vermelho. Além disso, continha cinco gotas do sangue do ruivo em sua face.**

**- ... Maldita!!! - Saiu do amarelo-canário, enquanto fechava o cinto. Não ligava se estava sujo. Só ligava agora em saciar sua vingança contra sua mestra, que tinha dado o objeto de seus males ao mais novo amante de sua lista.**

**Orpy apenas se recolheu, arregalando os olhos, mantendo-os fixos naquele **_**humano**_** perigoso. Claro, sentia a abertura doer, porém não tinha coragem de vê-la. Sentia-se como uma presa machucada e capturada. Às lágrimas saiam aos poucos e deslizavam pela face marcada pelo horror. Tinha julgado que o ruivo não tinha gostado daquilo e agora iria castigá-lo por ter sido tão mal par...**

**- Argh... - Lambeu à mão, suja de sangue. Notou que uma das unhas também tinha sido quebrada. - Aquele megera me paga...**

**- Uff... - Suspirou. Pelo menos, não era com ele quem Alberich estava com raiva.**

**- Ei, Orpheu...**

**- ... Sim?**

**- Quero-te.**

**- ...?!**

**- Quero dizer... Eu posso pagar-te para você vir aqui e repetirmos isso. Ou, a parte agradável dela.**

**- Não.**

**- Nem pensou para responder.**

**- Não preciso pensar para responde isso.**

**- Ah, é! Como sou esquecido... - Se virou e rapidamente deitou-o novamente, separando às pernas. - Minha gravata ainda está aqui. E olhe, que interessante... Está incrivelmente molhada.**

**- Isso... isso...**

**- Meu pequeno não pôde chegar ao prazer, não? - Desamarrou-o e engoliu-o por inteiro, começando com a massagem com a língua. Gemidos e puxões de cabelo eram realizados, até o último movimento de Orpheu, que desmaiou. - Sangue... - Puxou o lençol rubro e chupou-o também; o corpo estremeceu e Alberich foi tomado por uma onda, mais do que incrível, de prazer. - Esse garoto... Precisa ser meu...! - Deixou sua saliva escorrer na ferida, fechando-a, porém deixando a cicatriz feita.**

_**CHibi---Chibi----chibi---CHibi---Chibi**_

**Acordado. Quantas horas deviam ter se passado? Uma? Três? Bom, recentemente... Sua região de baixo ainda doía. Conseguiu se sentar, um pouco inclinado, na cama e localizou suas roupas numa cadeira, assim como uma toalha de banho e seus tênis. O efeito da bebida ainda devia estar nas suas veias. Pulou subitamente. Algo se moveu nas sombras...**

**- Te assustei?**

**- Não...**

**- Pretendo deixar a proposta ainda em pé, meu caro. Pois tenho certeza, que irá voltar atrás... Vi em sua face.**

**- Não irei, senhor. - Tentando ignorar à dor, se levantou e perdeu o equilíbrio, e foi rapidamente amparado pelo vampiro.**

**- Ah, sim... - Sussurou. - Quer tomar um banho?**

**- Não precisa se incomodar. - Se livrando das garras do ruivo, conseguiu andar em linha quase reta à cadeira. - Só quero sair logo daqui...**

**- Está bem. Tens meu cartão.**

**- ... - Se vestiu e foi-se, não olhando para trás.**

**- Meu precioso... Orpheu. - Sorrindo, Alberich olhou para a própria roupa manchada, tocando ali sutilmente. O cheiro **_**dele**_** o deixava faminto. O sabor daquela primeira provada **_**nele**_** o deixava encantado. E aquela beleza tão humana, deixava-o necessitado por carinhos. Realmente, sua Mestra queria matá-lo de desejo, porque não conseguiu brincar direitinho com seu mais novo **_**bichinho**_**. Mas iria dar o troco nela. Aquele sentimento de posessividade era chamado de Amor, mas o nobre ruivo chamavá-o de outra coisa: Luxúria.**

_**----Chibi--chibi--Chibi---CHibi---CHibi**_

**- Obrigado, Freya. Ah, não precisa se preocupar, só foi um tombinho de nada. Até mais, senhorita. - O celular estava tocando a toda quando Orpheu saiu da mansão, com sua moto. Se encostou nela e ligou o aparelho; Era Shiryu. - Alô? Quem? Ahn... O SEIYA ESTÁ PRESTES A PERDER À PERNA?! Mas, como...? Doença? Cirurgia? Mas ele não tem tanto dinheiro para pagar algo assim! Espere, que já stou indo!!!**

**Montou descuidadamente na moto e ligou, nem se dando o trabalho de colocar o capacete. Precisava ouvir, cara a cara, do amigo o que Seiya realmente tinha... E além disso, como salvá-lo de ficar aleijado.**

_**---CHibi---CHibi---Chibi---**_

**Demorou, mas saiu, não? Hehe...**

**Não me olhem assim, eu tinha que ter um motivo para o Orpheu estar precisando de grana...**

**Bem, até o próximo!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Humanos são loiros e vampiros são ruivos...**

... Mel é doce, mas não é tão doce quanto você.

Declaração: Saint Seiya não é meu... Se fosse, Orpheu teria conhecido Alberich.

Descrição: O loiro trabalha numa floricultura. O ruivo, bem... Acredite ou não, é um meio-vampiro bilionário! A vida(?) desses dois irão dar mil voltas quando os dentes de um cravar no punho do outro... Yaoi/lemon.

_**Problemas de amigOxOferta Irressistível**_

Passos apressados, porém sutis eram ouvidos no corredor do hospital onde Shiryu trabalhava, o motivo: Estava doendo tudo da cintura para baixo. Mesmo desesperado pelas palavras controladas do chinês, ainda estava sentindo os efeitos das _ações_ aplicadas pelo ruivo _maldito e rico, metido a poderoso_, que usara seu corpo como se ele fosse... Fosse...

- Orpheu! - O moreno de fios longos amparou o loiro, que quase tinha caido no chão. Não aguentava aquela dor. Levou suas mãos até os braços cobertos pelo jaleco totalmente branco do amigo e elevou o rosto, tendo a aparência péssima e ofegante. - O que aconteceu? Está horrível!

- Alguns problemas pequenos... - Viu o outro fazer uma cara de interrogação. - Mas não falamos disso! O que aconteceu com o Seiya?! Você disse que ele...

- ... vai precisar amputar a perna. Sim, infelizmente, eu fui chamado às pressas para uma cirurgia de grau elevado e precisei passar ele para outro. O problema é que foi um enfermeiro muito inexperiente que atendeu-o, tomando o lugar do médico que indiquei... Para ganhar mais prestígio, talvez. E agora, o estado da perna dele piorou drasticamente.

- Mas que droga!!! - O loiro olhou para baixo, não aguentando aquela maldita iluminação tão ofuscante dos corredores. Como os pacientes conseguiam dormir dentro dos quartos?

- É claro que tem um jeito de salvá-lo... - Suspirou o mais alto, abrindo a porta e indicando o garoto de pele morena adormecido, como se o seu caso fosse algo super leve... Um anjo... Que agora, provavelmente iria perder as asas. - Porém ambos sabemos da grave situação financeira da família dele.

- Sei, sei muito bem!! - Amparou-se na parede. Era tão estranho; parecia que todos os seus sentimentos tinham criado vida própria e estavam se apossando dele, em destaque, a raiva. - Mas não temos mais nada a fazer?! Eu posso emprestar algum dinheiro! Não deve ser tão caro assim essa operação!

- Orpheu... - Shiryu colocou a mão no ombro dele. - Fique calmo. Volto a perguntar: O que aconteceu? Não está se sentindo bem? Eu posso...

- Não! Está tudo bem. - Ouviu uma enfermeira pedir silêncio, enquanto passava, olhando ele com desaprovação. Devia pensar que era mais um bebum.

- Vamos, entre. Irei te dar um calmante para você. - E ajudou o loiro a adentrar o quarto.

_**Depois...**_

- Então, poderiamos até fazer uma vaquinha. Entretanto, não acho que vamos conseguir pagar completamente. É muito dinheiro.

- Quanto tempo o Seiya tem?

- Podemos prolongar até três meses.

- Só isso?

- Só. - O mais velho colocou a mão na testa do amigo dorminhoco, sorrindo de lado. Aquela imagem amenizava qualquer pensamento ruim... Era como uma anestesia geral.

- ... - Por quê? Por que as coisas aconteciam assim? Parecia que até o Destino estava do lado daquele ruivo pervertido, impondo uma condição irrecusável para Orpheu. Olhou para o mais novo ali presente. - Tudo o que preciso é disso. Ei, Shiryu, poderia me dar uma pomada? Tá tudo dolorido...

* * *

- Orpheu? O que aconteceu, garoto? Chegou mais tarde hoje... - A tia dele abaixou o volume da TV, e olhou preocupada para o sobrinho. - Eu liguei três vezes para você, mas não atendeu... Liguei de novo mais tarde e aconteceu a mesma coisa.

- Desculpe, é que fui informado do estado do meu amigo...

- É, é? Mas é tão grave assim para você ficar fora todo esse tempo, preocupando sua tia?

- É... - Abaixou a cabeça, cansado. - Vou tomar um banho, está bem?

- Não esqueça de limpar os pés.

Conter a vontade de gritar era muito difícil. Como é que de repente sua vida, não, a vida do seu amigo Seiya fora dar aquela volta? Ele só tinha caído no chão... Deveria ser simples de curar... A não ser...

- Maldição!!

Acertou o azulejo do banheiro, mas o que conseguiu foi uma dor nos dedos. Sentia à água quente cair em seu cabelo e corpo, purificando-o novamente. Recolheu à mão, ainda olhando para baixo. Estava imaginando fantasias. Com que poder Alberich de Megrez poderia fazer piorar o estado da perna de seu amigo? Teria algum espião no hospital? Aquilo era coincidência demais. Precisava de dinheiro agora, mais do que nunca, e vinha ele oferecendo em troca de alguns minutos de toques e provocações. Tremeu ao imaginar outra rodada com aquele riquinho metido a governante. Notando os dedos das mãos enrugadas, fechou, se secou e foi para o quarto colocar um pijama.

- Alô? Shiryu?

- Oi Orpheu, como está? As dores melhoraram?

- Sim, um pouc...

- É O ORPHEU? PASSA PARA CÁ, PASSA PARA CÁ!

- Seiya, nada de ficar assim!!! Você ainda vai cair da cama!

- Hemm...

- Alô? Ah, como pode ouvir, nosso amigo acordou com tudo!- Até que aquilo era uma boa notícia. Ou Shiryu não contou ainda a verdade para o paciente, ou a juventude era mesmo admirável.

- Sim, sim... Me diga, você conhece ou sabe quem foi o enfermeiro?

- Você não se lembra dele? É o Hagen, que estudou conosco.

- Ele?! Mas então... Ele não tem nenhuma ligação com a Megrez's Company, não é?

- Não que eu saiba.

- Ahn... Obrigado, era só isso. Mante lembranças para o Seiya.

- Ok. Thau.

- Thau.

Então, estava enganado. Ótimo. Com isso, só tinha uma decisão a ser tomada...

- Terei que me transformar num garoto de programa particular.

Depois de três dias...

- Orpheu, você está bem?

- Ah, sim... - Sorriu. - Aqui estão as flores que a cliente pediu.

- Hum...

Descobriu que o ruivo tinha lhe dado o número do celular dele, então mandou um torpedo, pedindo para chamá-lo novamente pela entrega. Claro, estava ansiosa, porém sabia que um homem como ele deveria ser muito ocupado. Foi quando na tarde do terceiro dia recebeu uma entrega para fazer, e reconhecendo prontamente as mesmas flores - desta vez três buques -, pegou a moto do tio e acelerou para a mansão. Foi atendido pela mesma empregada, e ela parecia feliz ao vê-lo novamente. Subiu às escadas a mando do mestre dela, para um local diferente, perto da sala de três dias atrás... Enquanto caminhava lentamente, pensou: " Será que vou perder meu emprego se começar com isso? Do jeito que é, ébem capaz de me forçar a ficar do lado dele vinte e quatro horas".

Bateu na porta e ouviu um sonoro 'Pode entrar', e pediu licença.

A visão que teve deveria levar às mulheres que frequentavam a floricultura à loucura. Alberich estava no meio da sala, aparentemente nu, num grande ofurô de rosas roseadas, junto com pétalas de lírios amarelados. Franziu o cenho; aquilo seria uma indireta? Pareceu que sim, porque o dono do local levou uma pétala daquelas grandiosas e vistosas flores para à boca, dando um beijinho nela. Não sabia se era por causa do local mal iluminado, ainda assim, com luzes alaranjadas no fundo, mas parecia que a pele cor de mármore dele se destacava ainda mais no ambiente. Achou isso normal, afinal, ricos não tomam muito Sol por comandarem dentro de suas residências. Os olhos verdes brilhavam e olhavam o loiro da mesma forma que uma garota se enamora de um diamante. Ele nadou até à borda e, como a entrada e o enorme ofurô ficavam próximos, puxou o pé daquele enorme jantar.

- Sabia que isso iria acontecer. Apesar de pobres falarem que está tudo bem, não precisam de dinheiro, eles sempre voltam atrás. - Queria arrancar aquele sorriso daquele rosto alvo.

- Pois é, preciso de Yyyyy dólares para essa vez. - Olhou para o lado, com os olhos azuis receossos. Não queria fazer aquilo, mas se com aquele dinheiro salvasse a perna do Seiya...

- Certo. Em troca, você virá aqui todas as tardes desse mês e fará tudo o que eu quiser, certo?

- ... - Fechou os olhos. Ainda daria para dizer 'não' e voltar atrás, trabalhar num outro lugar e juntar o dinheiro de seu salário com o do Shiryu, e talvez fazer um emprestimo com seu tio...

- Eu disse... - Puxou à perna dele com força, fazendo-o cair e molhar os sapatos e a calça até os joelhos. Como ainda estava debilitado por causa de sua primeira vez agressiva, gemeu alto, olhando com dor para aquele tritão sedutor e atrevido. - Se está tudo certo, _Orpheu._

- E-está... - No momento, só conseguiu dizer aquilo.

- Muito bem. Tire a roupa e mergulhe aqui. - Apoiou os cotovelos nas bordas e ficou encarando-o, como se fosse uma pintura muito interessante.

Se virou e retirou tudo rapidamente, lamentando a roupa molhada. Ficou perto da borda e se joelhou, mas antes foi puxado para frente novamente e caiu no ofurô, espalhando um pouco de água. Emergiu, sentindo os pulmões pesados, mas antes de respirar direito, teve o fôlego que restava roubado pelo ruivo. Não aparentava, mas era bom de briga, até demais para um chefe. Sentiu que ele queria arrastá-lo para baixo, e conseguiu. Porém, conseguindo se agarrar à borda novamente, Orpheu conseguiu emergir e tomar golfadas de ar, ficando muito vermelho com a atividade. Ouviu alto e claro seu 'patrão' rir e agarrá-lo por trás, fazendo carinho na cabeça, como se fosse um cão.

- Você é muito divertido.

- V-você é do... ente!!

- É o que alguns dizem, mas nunca mais voltam a falar disso de mim. - Deu de ombros e começou a excitar o parceiro.

- P-por quê? - Aquelas mãos eram agressivas e afiadas, sentia perfeitamente ele afiar as unhas em sua pele.

- Mando alguém matá-las, claro. - Notou que seu troféu repentinamente ficou rígido, mas beijou o pescoço do mesmo. - Não fique tenso, enquanto me der prazer, não vou fazer nada com você.

- Is-so é bom... Eu acho... - Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo a força máscula das mãos do vampiro ficarem mais fortes.

- Isso é ótimo. - Abriu às nádegas do mais jovem e enfiou uma pétala de lírio naquele apertado botão.

- Es-espere!! O que vaaaahhhhhhiiii!!!- Agora, além de sentir a textura de carne dentro de si, sentia também uma textura menos fina e um tanto áspera. - Não! Pare!! Pare!!!

- É isso o que quero. - Alberich sorria como nunca, até mostrava suas presas. Nunca aconteceu antes aquele fato, entretanto nem se deu conta de tal ocorrido.

Poder tocar e sentir a alma pertubada e doída daquele ser era muito bom. Desde seus anos humanos não conseguia sentir aquilo. Talvez teria que agradecer aquela velha vampira por ter colocado aquele maldito amuleto no moleque, porquê senão não se divertiria como agora. Apertou a parte superior do tórax, massageando o local, enquanto disputava lugar com a flor pelo espaço. Parecia que a pétala estava ganhando. Notou que a ponta tinha se rompido e tinha se aderido a parte mais profunda do corpo do ajudante da floricultura; aquilo não era um problema. Para ele... Orpheu parecia à beira do delírio.

- Está bom?

- N-não...

- Não minta, está duro.

- Pa-pare de dizer isso!

- O que foi? Nunca te falaram perversões no ouvido? Mas que rato.

- Qui-eto! - Foi atirado com força para o meio da sala, afundando um pouco. Rapidamente, sentiu mais pétalas adentrarem nele e o ruivo repetir aquele processo de antes. Abriu a boca e um pouco de água entrou em seu pulmão, mas logo foi trazido para a superfície, cuspindo rosas e água.

- Irá ficar mais perfumado assim. - Pegou com firmeza os quadris daquele jovem e voltou com mais vigor ainda. Naquele instante os únicos barulhos do local eram da movimentação da água e dos doces gemidos do canário ensopado.

Quando percebeu que a árteria principal daquele corpo usado e maltratado em apenas alguns minutos estava ficando com pulsações mais fortes, mergulhou sua cabeça no pescoço fino e mordeu com força, sugando o sangue com vigor. Claro, sentiu os choques roxeados baterem em sua face, mas ignorou-os. Oras, talvez aquela bruxa velha tenha perdido as manhas e o poder de fazer amuletos tão fortes.

" Não, meu caro. Só achei melhor fazer um amuleto classe B para assim, você não ficar mais descontrolado ainda. "

A voz feminina e rouca ecoou na pobre cabeça rosada e avermelhada do vampiro, e logo após um jato de água, fundido com a magia lilás, acertá-lhe em cheio o rosto, afastando-o do humano.

- Mas que droga... Era de se esperar de uma vampira enrugada como ela.

Olhou para o corpo submergindo e mesmo sentindo dor em todo seu lado direito do corpo, afundou e foi até ele. Viu que o sangue ainda jorrava daqueles dois furos, então passou um pouco de sua saliva nos dedos e levou-os lá. Voltou, provando-os com prazer. Orpheu não respirava. Albrich fez respiração boca-a-boca e o loiro logo cuspiu toda a água de dentro, recuperando a conciência.

- Idi...ota. - Desmaiou, mas até que não era um mal sinal.

- Hum... - Pegou o sininho e balançou-o, então, o mordomo logo apareceu. - Sorento, prepare um quarto e pegue aquela pasta sobre esse garoto. Ah, e deixe um frasco vazio de perfume preparado.

- Sim, mestre. - E saiu.

- Orpheu... Até que você promete. - Sorrindo, encaixou-o em seu próprio corpo e começou com o passatempo de tirar as pétalas de dentro dele. - Terá muita dor ao acordar. E parece que exagerei demais... - Havia várias marcas roxas no quadril, tórax e pescoço. A velha tinha razão...

* * *

Chibi- Albe bad boy!!!! Como pôde fazer isso?!!

Albe- Deixe-me e paz. - Pega o Orpheu e sai.

Chibi- Sequestrooo!!! Sequestro!!! Sequestroooo!!! Nãoooo!!

??- Não se preocupe, meu amuleto o protejerá.

CHibi- Até parece! Viu o estado do corpo dele?

??- Pelo menos ele irá viver, mesmo sem uma perna ou um braço, ou uma nádega...

Chibi- Orpheuuuu!!! - Corre atrás.

Falous!!!


End file.
